Keep Holding On
by MidnightEvanescence
Summary: The story of how they were able to bring back Amy Rose... Rated M for cutting,depression,abuse,and sexual theme RATED T NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Keep Holding On

**summary: **Amy Rose-the girl who everyone likes. but everything is not what it seems. even pretty girls have secrets.

_this writing-thoughts,diary entries_

**this writing-flashbacks**

this writing-normal

A/N:this story is in SECOND PERSON so don't get confused. on with the story.

* * *

_dear diary,_

_Today was just another normal day. I got up,went to school,came home and here I am.  
_

_I'm writing in this diary because my doctor suggested it. he said if I did this instead of 'you know what',  
_

_that I'd feel better. but you know? I don't.  
_

_Life doesn't seem any better.  
_

_love,Amy.  
_

_xoxoxoxox  
_

You get up from your bed, and hide your diary under your pillow. You don't want anyone to see what you've been writing.

Ever since that 'incident' last month everyone's been on your tail.

Sonic has been stopping by your house to see how you've been.

Well him or Cream,Tails,Rouge,Blaze,Silver and the rest of your friends.

You lay on your bed, and your mind wonders off to that event.

***FLASHBACK***

**Your sitting on your bed,rocking back and forth. Your friends were on their way.  
**

**They were coming to tell you how stupid you were.  
**

**How stupid it was to to that to yourself.  
**

**BAM!  
**

**You whimper in fear and hide your face in the pillows, as you scream' I'M SORRY!'  
**

**"You look at me Amy Rose!" You hear Sonic yell,as he sits on your bed.  
**

**2 strong arms grab your wrist,and pull them away from you.  
**

**You slowly look up,and stare into the green eyes of Sonic T. Hedgehog.  
**

**Besides that, you see the rest of your friends.  
**

**Tails,Cream,Blaze,Rouge,Knuckles,Silver,Maria,Tikal, and the others.  
**

**Hell, even Shadow!  
**

**"I did not mean to cut that deep, I swear!'' you try to reason.  
**

**"Why were you cutting yourself in the first place!" Silver's confused voice said.  
**

**You were about to say something, but you wince.  
**

**Because Sonic pulled up your sweater,revealing your cuts.  
**

**"I never saw...the cuts..." Maria said, the blonde hedgehog tearing up.  
**

**''Amy, did you really try to kill yourself?'' Tails asked.  
**

**You sighed. This was gonna be a long night.  
**

***END OF FLASHBACK*  
**

You sigh to yourself. You remember that night. They were pissed at you,yet so worried.

They didn't like it when you hurt yourself, But you sure did.

It was written all over your arms.

Why would anyone care?

They didn't.

Or so you thought.

But this pain your feeling,this pain you've felt for a long time,You need to unleash it.

You need to get this barrier off your chest, and cutting is the way to do it.

You pull up your Hollister jacket, to reveal painful looking red lines on your arms.

Cuts. Old and New.

You promised your friends that you would stop.

That you'd stop harming yourself and come talk to them when you feel the need to cut.

But you haven't been keeping that promise.

You can't help it.

It just felt so _right!_

The way the blade slowly tore apart your skin, the crimson blood, running off your arm like a stream of water.

It's like an addiction.

Your addicted to hurting yourself.

Why?

Why do cut yourself?

There's a long list of reasons why.

one:. Your step-father's a complete asshole

two:your step-brother, scourge, is a perverted creep

three:. Your mother just lets whatever happens,happen.

four:. you feel ignored by your friends.

And much,much more.

You think that your alone, that nobody cares,that your a burden to everyone.

But your friends think otherwise.

And thus, began the long journey of putting Amelia Rose,back together.

**End chapter 1**

* * *

**chapter 2 will be up soon.**

**reviews would be nice.  
**


	2. Reasons

_Keep holding on-chpt-2  
_

_Dear diary,  
_

_Well,it's just another normal day.  
_

_I went to school,got yelled at by for being late,ect.  
_

_I swear sometimes I just wanna rip that beak off that annoying bitch.  
_

_Uh! and If it wasn't bad enough,Scourge that perverted bastard,slapped my ass this morning!_

_So much for being my step-brother._

_What a idiot!_

_And Geoff isn't any better._

_Gotta go, The gang is coming over._

_-Amy  
_

_XOXOXOX  
_

* * *

Sigh.

Just another day.

Nothing interesting happens in your life.

Nothing ever good happens to you.

You have your friends,but that's about it.

Speaking of your friends, There here right now.

The first to walk in is your best friend since childhood,Crystal.

The white hedgehog plops next to you on your bed.

Next is Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Shadow,Silver,Maria,Blaze,Tikal,Rouge, and the rest of the gang.

"Hey Amy, how you feeling?" Sonic asks.

"Good." You reply.

Sonic and the others shoot you a questioning look, they don't believe you.

Why should they?

Everything you've ever told them was lies.

Your surprised on how there still even your friends,after all the shit you've put them through.

You even broke your promise.

But the only good thing is,if they don't know.

What they don't know won't hurt 'em,right?

But your wrong.

It does hurt them.

It hurts them to see you look so...sad all the time.

Your shining emerald green eyes don't shine with happiness and the joy of life like they used to.

Sometimes, they'll be so curious on why you look so depressed all the time that they go up to you.

They'll ask why in the world you look like you want to cry all the time.

You'll say that it's nothing.

They don't believe you.

They never do.

You keep lying.

Before any of this drama started,you used to be on the top off the world.

You had the friends,the looks,the smarts,ect.

But then came Geoff and Scourge...

Your parents have been divorced for 4 years now,and your father took your precious little sister,Daisy.

Then here comes Geoff to the rescue!

He comes into your house and acts like he owned the place!

Well...before he married your mom.

But hey,you can't blame him.

Your mom was so lovely,she made all the men take a second glance.

A lavender hedgehog,with long,curly,white hair, with beautiful bright blue eyes.

No wonder where you got your beauty from.

But anyways,Geoff the sitcom-dad comes, and suddenly, he's all your mom cares about.

That's when the cutting starts...

At first it's just a little red line.

A couple of blood drops,here and there,your ok.

Then it started getting more serious.

Your whole arm was completely ruined.

You wore long-sleeved every day, so no one would see the cuts.

Even if it was 100 degrees!

That's when your friends got suspicious...

* * *

**there is chapter two.**

**it would've been longer,but i'm still busy about my cousin.  
**

**I'm still upset,so bare with me here.  
**

**and you know,i'm just pissed off right now.  
**

**we went to my cousin's school and talked to the gang who was bullying him.  
**

**they told him all this crap like:  
**

**go kill yourself,do the world of flavor.  
**

**favor, i mean.:p  
**

**and all this other crap that i'm not gonna go in to.  
**

**he cut himself,every night.  
**

**then he snapped.  
**

**this story is dedicated to him,and what he should've done instead of taking his life.  
**

**hence the name 'keep holding on'  
**

**Review!  
**

**they make my day.  
**

**:D  
**


	3. Discoverd?

_**A/N: HEY! here's chapter 3 now! I changed the rating now,so...**  
_

_**but that's not important.  
**_

_**ENJOY! :D**_

_**also, amy's diary entries are in the past, like this chapters basiclly a flashback.  
**_

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I'm such an idiot.  
_

_Why?  
_

_Because I forgot to cover up my scars!  
_

_I knew I shouldn't have gone to Sally's beach party!  
_

_Now the gang is suspicious!  
_

_If they find out, I don't know what I'll do!  
_

_-Amy  
_

_XOXOXOXOXOX_

* * *

You sigh as you stuff your diary in your hiding spot.

Your friends saw some scars on your arms,so now you gotta lie to them. Again!

Ever since they saw the scars they have been on you like hell!

They never leave you alone!

Then again,it was your fault.

*FLASHBACK*

_It was summer._

_And being the popular, party-gal of the group, your friend Sally threw a huge party.  
_

_You were tempted not to go, but she insisted.  
_

_You were being all distant anyways,so they wanted to get you out of the house.  
_

_Especially, with Geoff the 'sitcom dad'.  
_

_You were gonna wear a sweatshirt and jeans,but Rouge called a shopping trip for swimsuits's with the girls, and made you go.  
_

_You had no choice,in the matter.  
_

_You picked out a cute 2-peice swimsuit that's red and pink, with a cute littlevwhite mini-skirt.  
_

_You wore your normal attire: Long-sleeve with jeans, and Crystal nearly threw you out of the car, cause she complained how you were 'making her hot' in that outfit.  
_

_You said it was chilly,so she let you keep it on.  
_

_Ah, if only she knew.  
_

_The party was a blast!  
_

_There was amazing food,drinks, and a band,ect.  
_

_Finally things are going great in your life.  
_

_But not for long.  
_

_Here comes that slut,Fiona with her little posse.  
_

_She does her 'fake' nice girl act,and then, pushed you in the pool!  
_

_The bitch.  
_

_Now you were forced to show your scars, since your clothes were all wet.  
_

_The party went back to normal after Fiona's little stunt.  
_

_You lounged by the pool,chatting with Mina, when she notices the scars.  
_

_"Amy," she says,"Where did all those scars come from?"  
_

_As if on cue, the gang is by your side, showering you with questions.  
_

_"Where did you get these scars?"  
_

_"Why do you have all these scars on your arms,Amy?''  
_

_"Did Geoff do this?"  
_

_And so on...  
_

*END FLASHBACK*

Yet your still grateful that they didn't pop that one question that you dread so much:

"Amy, do you cut yourself?"

* * *

**There's chapter 3.**

**I will try to update my other fics, as soon as possible, and when I recover from writer's block.  
**

**Reviews would be nice.  
**

**:D  
**


	4. Broken

**Chapter 4.**

**Sorry for the long update. ;) been busy lately.  
**

**But the good thing is: Summers coming! woo-hoo! =D**

**And I'm FINALLY out of school! =)  
**

**Today was my last day.  
**

**SO I will proceed to update.  
**

**Warning: This chapter contains implied rape. You have been warned.  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

_Dear diary,I hate my life._

_It's so screwed up now.  
_

_Since Sally's party,My friends keep asking me the same questions over and over again.  
_

_I'm not even gonna go into that.  
_

_You know,Ever since then,somehow god managed to give my more reasons to cut myself.  
_

_I'll tell ya later. ;)  
_

_-Amy  
_

_XOXOXOXOXXO_

* * *

You slam your diary shut,and throw it against the wall.

Tears are slowly trickling down your face.

You start getting 'that' feeling.

That oh-so terrible feeling.

The feeling to cut yourself.

It's a shame,really. For about 2 weeks,you've been clean. You haven't been cutting.

But ever since that fateful night,you broke the clean chain and got it dirty again.

It was date night for your parents. Well,your mother and your 'dad'.

They went out,and left you alone with loathed him.

He's such a pervert,always looking at your body,slapping your ass whenever he got the chance.

You hated it,but you got used to it.

Besides,more worse things could happen.

Which it did.

Not even an hour after they left,Scourge came onto you.

You were in the den,watching 'Victorious',when he came in.

He sat next to you,closely. _Way_ to close.

You tried not to notice,but he kept starring at you.

He began saying stuff about how sexy you were,and how you had an amazing body.

That's when he kissed you.

You push him off, run to your room,and locked it.

After that incident,you try to call your friends,to see if they can come over.

But...

Crystal's doing something with her family.

Cream's working at her mother's bakery.

Sonic's was beating up Eggman.

Tails was working on his new invention.

Let's put it like this:They were all busy.

To busy to come to you,you needed help,but they were busy focusing on their stuff,to come to your rescue.

Some friends they were!

All that 'I'll be there for you' shit was a lie!

But you guess it was karma,since you've already told them so many lies.

It's quiet in the house.

You wonder what Scourge is up to.

But to bad for you,when you unlocked the door,to go downstairs to see what he's up to,there he was.

Standing right by your door,wearing that dangerous smirk.

He pushed you in,threw you on the bed,and locked the door.

He crawls on top of your struggling self,and kisses you.

Hard,rough and lustful.

It's not long until he pulls of his and yours clothes off,and he's thrusting into you.

Your crying out in pain,begging for him to stop,but he won't listen.

But who ever listens to you?

He's gone now. You sit on your bed,Crying and broken.

With no one to turn to,you turn to the only thing that makes you happy.

The blade.

You start cutting,like you've never did before.

You stop when you blood is running all over your arms.

You hide the blade,and smirk as the blood runs down your arms.

Thank goodness for cutting.

Talk about pain reliever,right?

* * *

**That's it for chapter 4!**

**Man,Scourge is such an asshole,right?  
**

**I needed someone to be the rapists,and I didn't want to use Sonic or Shadow.  
**

**Like it? Hate it? (which I hope you don't!)  
**

**Let me know in the reviews!:)  
**

**P.S. Have a great summer everybody! :D  
**


	5. Feelings

Hey**_ hey hey! ^_^ Before you shoot me,I just want you to know...I'm in school and since in like 3-4 months I'm gonna graduate and go to High School! I'm so excited,yet scared. Time flies by fast._**

**_Anyways,Enough of my rant. On with the story._**

**_P.S. This story will be told in Amy's POV from now on._**

* * *

I slammed my locker shut,as I got out my L.A book. It was the last period of the day,thank God.

And you know what? Things seem to be getting worst.

Scourge tried to rape me again. Fiona and her sluts have been picking on me. My friends seem to put everything besides me first.

I'm alone. I feel so alone.

And nobody seems to make it feel better.

* * *

"Okay class,I want you take out a sheet of paper and write about your future. Write about things you've never bothered to tell someone. Think of it as a way of 'letting go' the built up emotions that you keep will not have to read it,it is very personal. You have until the end of the period." My teacher Ms. Wagner says.

Out of all of my classes,this is my favorite. Ms. Wagner is totally nice and open,so you could come to her about anything.

I sigh as I tap my pencil against my desk. What to write about?

Cutting? Nah,then they would probably call up my parents and I'll get sent to some mental hospital or something.

I looked at the clock. 2:42. We got out at 3:45.

Suddenly,a burst of thought comes into my brain,and I'm writing and writing. I don't stop even for a second.

I'm stopped when a paper lands on my desk.

I open it up.

_Hey Ames,Do you have a pencil I can borrow?- Sonic._

I rolled my eyes,as I write back.

_Sonic is it my fault that your to lazy to take your ass to the store and get some? :O No. I do not have a pencil. So please don't write back._

I carelessly threw it at him,and continued to write. A second later,I got a response.

_Damn,what crawled up your ass and died? PMS! Anyways,Knux lended me one. And you can write back when the REAL Amy is back._

I roll my eyes. Can't I ever get a break?

I ball up the paper and throw it into the trash.

I continue to write and I stop when I reach 2 pages. Good enough.

Now it's 3:20. So I start cleaning up.

I take my paper to Ms. Wagner's desk and she scams it. She smiles.

"Very nice Amy. I'm looking foward into reading it." She says.

I smile and nod. She excuses me early and I go to the library.

I take the time to check out some books. When I have alot of free time,I read.

It's not like anybody else would care.

* * *

-Sonic POV-

"Excuse me, close friends with Miss Rose right?" asks,as we leave out the door. I see Knuckles,Crystal,Shadow,Cream,Mina and Rouge waiting by the door.

"Uh...yeah why?"

"Because I've read her assignment. It's very shocking. Do you know if there's any problems at Amy's home?" She asks.

There has been some problems at Amy's. She and her step-dad Geoff have been arguing and he even hits her around. Her mother won't do anything about it. And her step-brother Scourge is a total creep.

"Uh...not that I'm sure of." I lie. Amy would kill me if I told anyone.

"I can't get a hold of her parents,and since you guys seem so close I was wondering if you can talk to me for abit."

"About what?" I signal my friends to wait for me outside.

"Well it seems that Rose's performance in class has changed. She was on of my best students. Her normally 100% average in this class has dropped to like 65%. It seems like she's not trying anymore. I would call her parents but since their so busy,I want to rely on you Sonic. I want you to see this. " She hands me some papers. "It's the assignment you guys did."

I look at it with a clueless look on my face. She points to the start of the paper and I read:

_My future...future. You know what? Fuck my future! I may not live long enough to even get one! What's the point of life anyways? All we do is sleep, eat go through some tough shit and die. Why did God create humans? Better yet,why did he create me? Ameila Judith Rose is nothing special. I'm a waste of space. I don't deserve the air I breathe. I don't deserve nothing but to crawl away and die. Life is shit. MY life is shit. My mother's not there for me anymore. My 'dad' is a complete over-controlling asshole. My 'step-brother' is a little shitty creep. And my friends...what friends? All the 'I'll be there for you' crap they said to me was a lie. Complete Bullshit! No one's been there for me. No one. I'm completely alone in this hell-hole we call the world. I'm alone. I'm scared...and I'm tired. Tired of all the shit we go through. I just want to go to sleep and not wake up. That's my future. I look foward to it. My life is a complete shithole. I hate my life , I want to die. The scars, old and brand new on my arms prove it._

_I want to be free. I want to leave. Not my 'home', not the school,not the state. But the Earth in general. I don't care if I go to hell. To me,there is no Heaven. If it was real,he would've answered my prayers. But he's not. I bet he regrets making me. I know someday I'll be free. I'll transform to a butterfly,with big beautiful wings. And I'll fly away. Because there is nothing on this Earth for me. Not ever. I don't have a future. There isn't one for me. Not for Amy._

Tears are pouring out of my eyes. She's been feeling this way the whole time?

Some friends we are. She's alone. And we haven't been there for her.

My heart has been broken to peices. A million little peices.

I stop reading,and I start choking on my sobs. That's right. Sonic the hedgehog is crying.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hedgehog. But please talk to Amy. I've signed her up to see the counsler. I need you to get her there,kay?" Ms. Wagner says softly.

I nod.

I get up and storm at the classroom. I speed past all my friends,who I hear calling my name.

But that's not important right now. There's only one thing that's important in my mind,in my heart right now : Amy.

* * *

(Amy)

I lay on my bed,reading the book 'Cut'

It's funny how me and the main character are alike.

My razor sits beside me. My arm is still stinging from the blade.

Right now,I'm supposed to be starting dinner,but that can wait.

Mom and Geoff are at work, and Scourge is at a friend's hose. So it's just me. Like it's always been.

I hear the front door slam open. I look at the window and I see Geoff's car in the driveway. _Great..._

I hear noises. Like he's looking for something. "AMY!" He yells.

I roll my eyes as I mark my book and go downstairs.

There he stood. Looking angry and annoyed. Like how I am with him.

"What?" I say,clearly not interested in what he has to say.

"Why haven't you started on dinner yet?" He demands.

"Because. I didn't feel like it. You got 2 arms and legs,do it your damn self." I'm not in a mood for his temper tantrums today.

His hand stikes my cheek,leaving a red hand imprint there. I hold my cheek,fighting the tears.

"Don't talk to me like that! Now get your ass in here and start on dinner. Or else." He whispers the last words in a menacing tone.

With that he pushes me roughly out the way and heads upstairs. Me, in tears got the taco meat out and I began to cook it.

I hate that bastard. I hate him so much. Him and Scourge.

They've bought me nothing but misery and pain.

I spot a nice,long shiny knife. And it's sharp to. Just the kind I like.

_But it will ALL end...soon._

* * *

_There you go! A longer chap. for you guys since I've tooken so long. But I will update sooner. I'll try._

_REVIEW PLEASE! No flames..._


End file.
